Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with communication protocols defining communication requirements between a mobile communications architecture and a GPRS architecture.
Wireless communication systems, such as a Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) communication architecture, Personal Communications Service (PCS) architecture, and Digital Cellular System (DCS) architecture, are mobile communications architectures that enable wireless communication of information, such as speech, control data and Short Message Service (SMS). Data networks, such as the Internet or intranet, are packet switched architectures that enable a communications device to remotely access services, such as audio video, graphical or simple text applications, on a remote device.
A General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) architecture allows communication devices, such as a mobile phone, mobile computer or Personal Digital Assistance (PDA), access to services provided on a data network. GPRS is a packet switched architecture that enables communication between a mobile communications architecture and a data network, such as the Internet, intranet, or another GPRS network architecture. The GPRS architecture may comprise support nodes coupled to the mobile communications architecture and a Packet Data Network (PDN) where services, such as audio, video or simple text files, residing on a server may be accessed, for example through a router. Standardized protocols define methods of communication between support nodes, the mobile communications architecture, and the PDN.
Data, such as user data, for example audio, video, and text, and signaling data, communicated between the mobile communications architecture and the GPRS architecture may be appended with protocol data according to industry standardized methods. The protocol data provides the routing and control information necessary to allow two system components to communicate. A compatible standardized method of communication is required between system components of the mobile communication architecture and the GPRS architecture in order to allow data transfer. However, more than one standardized method defining communication between common system components may exist and provided by product suppliers.
System components coupling a mobile communications architecture and GPRS architecture must use compatible standardized methods of communication. Without devices that use compatible methods of communication, service providers may be limited by product selection and integration requirements. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/784,954, filed Feb. 16, 2001, and European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) GSM 08.16 discloses a method and system for communicating data between a mobile communications architecture and a GPRS architecture utilizing UDP and IP. UDP and IP are used for transporting data packets between system components and the methods disclosed each utilize a different technique. Integration of system components requires compatible methods; therefore, current methods of communication between a mobile communications architecture and a GPRS architecture provided may limit integration and product selection.
As may be seen, a method and system providing flexible integration between system components of a mobile communications architecture and a GPRS architecture could provide a useful article of manufacture.